


對你成癮

by MAZARINE0609



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAZARINE0609/pseuds/MAZARINE0609
Summary: 新進員工烈酒赫 X 霸道總裁咖啡海辦公桌Play    ABOPWP，OOC警告





	對你成癮

**Author's Note:**

> 新進員工烈酒赫 X 霸道總裁咖啡海  
> 辦公桌Play ABO  
> PWP，OOC警告

　　李東海是間廣告公司的總裁，每天坐在公司最高層，俯瞰整座城市，門外還有專用秘書，詳細處理李東海周邊的事物。

  
　　他從不願向命運低頭，反抗著自己分化為Omega的命運，一路坐到總裁的位子，實施著各種福利政策，也讓公司內各種性別的人和平共處，看似一個年輕有為的總裁，卻又得因為社會上的性別不平等隱藏自己的性別，扮演一個大家所憧憬的Alpha。

  
　　在員工們的眼中，李東海一直是個笑起來很和善，不笑又有十足威嚴的總裁大人，周邊的人不是各家總裁也是莊嚴的大人物，光是李東海最好的朋友崔總就能讓大家清楚的感受到他所在的世界，更是給人難以接近的感覺，但現在......

 

　　很糟糕，李東海想。

  
　　他全身慢慢的開始發熱，辦公室充斥著咖啡香，還越發濃烈，一件有些麻煩案子讓他忙了好幾個禮拜，完全忘了發情期這件事。

  
　　李東海一直把自己的性別隱藏得很好，除了自己以外沒有人知道他的第二性別，但這也是最危險的地方，沒有人會幫他解決這些問題，以前他都會記得先打抑制劑，再把自己關在家裡幾天埋頭於工作...

 

　　但他現在在公司辦公室，他沒有勇氣找人幫忙，全身熱的難受，整個空間充滿咖啡的香氣，走出去反而更危險，他有些虛弱的躺進沙發，感受下腹的緊繃與炙熱，眉頭緊縮，閉上眼睛。

  
　　腦中漸漸浮現出幾個月前親自面試新人時聞到的特別好聞的味道，還有那張對他胃口的臉...

 

 

　　叫誰來著？

  
　　李赫宰。

  
　　自己竟然還記得他的名字，李東海感到有些驚訝。

 

　　勉強撐起身子，李東海晃了晃頭，試圖讓自己清醒一點，腳卻一步步走向自己的辦公桌，拿起電話，顫抖的手按著門外秘書室的號碼，不受控制的張嘴“...讓李赫宰過來。”他的聲音變得有些嘶啞，咖啡香彷彿會穿過話筒，佈滿整間公司。

 

　　瘋了。

 

 

　　李赫宰是進入這間公司剛滿三個月的新人，面試前聽說總裁難得要親自面試，讓李赫宰以為自己一定進不來，好在靠著引人注目的創意及口才博得喜愛，正式成為這裡的員工，卻也沒再見過總裁。

  
　　而現在，李赫宰顫顫巍巍的站在總裁辦公室過於奢華的門前，對於一個才進入公司幾個月的新人來說，總裁的身份太過高大了，況且他們公司的總裁又是那麼的難以接近，他不知道自己為什麼會被叫到這裡來，也不清楚自己是不是有做錯什麼。

  
　　在他身邊的總裁秘書彎起指節輕輕敲了敲門，裡面傳來低沉的聲音。

  
　　“你去忙吧，讓李赫宰進來就好。”

 

　　李東海坐上辦公桌，閉上眼深吸了一口氣。

  
　　他一定是瘋了。

　　門被打開，那屬於Omega的，屬於李東海的香氣撲鼻而來，李赫宰有些難以置信的皺了下眉，迅速把門關起來。

  
　　“總裁？”李赫宰一步都不敢往前，站在七米外的門前輕喚。

  
　　“你...過來。”李東海熱出一身汗，手指伸到領口鬆了鬆領帶，順便解了兩顆扣子。

 

　　李赫宰皺眉，忍著早已腫脹的不適，勉為其難的走了兩步，“你...發情期...”

  
　　“我知道。”李東海抬眼，泛紅的雙眼還帶著些強硬，“過來。”

  
　　李赫宰深吸一口氣，李東海的眼神讓他有些失去理智，一步一步被誘惑般的走到李東海面前。

 

 

　　坐在辦公桌上的李東海比李赫宰高了一點，他伸手抓著李赫宰的下巴，一下子把李赫宰的臉拉到自己眼前，兩人的唇似碰非碰，彷彿還有些猶豫是否要點燃這根導火線，停了兩秒，吻了上去。

  
　　才幾秒鐘，主權漸漸被李赫宰奪走，李東海被吻得有些後仰，李赫宰就把手撐上辦公桌，其實這樣也更方便他吻，近乎失控，嘴裡糾纏著，手就脫去李東海的西裝外套，手指隔著那件薄薄的襯衫，迫不及待的搓揉他胸前的兩點，食指和拇指時重時輕的揉捏或摩擦，直到李東海喉裡溢出幾聲低吟才鬆開唇讓他呼吸。

  
　　李赫宰從下巴一路啄吻，直到胸前那兩個隔著襯衫也能看見的凸起，李赫宰含住了其中一個，用牙齒，用舌尖輕磨著，一隻手伸到李東海褲頭，解開皮帶，拉下拉鍊。

  
　　唾液浸濕襯衫，深棕色的乳首明顯透了出來，李赫宰滿意的忍不住勾起嘴角，脫下李東海的褲子，高挺的慾望一下彈了出來，將李東海的雙腿分開放到辦公桌上，李赫宰俯下身， 用舌頭舔掉頂端溢出的液體，再慢慢的含下整根，手指也悄悄伸到後穴，李東海喘著氣，他整個人都被情慾染成了粉紅色，控制不住的按著李赫宰的頭直往喉嚨戳，李赫宰忍受著李東海的粗魯，手指一根根伸進他的後穴開拓，那裡早已濕得一塌糊塗，看來也是忍耐到極限了才讓他來。

  
　　李東海忍不住把自己從李赫宰的嘴退出來，隨意的射在自己的手上。

  
　　李赫宰又上去吻了他的唇，四根手指深入後穴，看來是開拓的差不多了，手指一伸進去，肉壁就諂媚般的迎了上來，李東海將雙臂搭上李赫宰的肩，抬起一隻腳隔著褲子輕輕踩上李赫宰硬挺的性器，紅著臉，眼神迷濛，緩緩把唇靠到李赫宰耳邊，啞著聲音說...

  
　　“操我。”嘴角還勾起好看的弧度。

 

　　李赫宰吞了口口水，不得了，忍不了，這有誰受得了。

  
　　有些手忙腳亂的脫下褲子，李赫宰的性器彈了出來，過分誇張的尺寸讓李東海默默吞了下口水，這真的能進來嗎...

  
　　汗水讓李東海的襯衫變得透明，身體的曲線表露無遺，李赫宰扶著李東海的腰讓自己的慾望抵在穴口，感受到李東海微微顫抖的身體。

  
　　“要不別做了？”汗水浸濕了李赫宰的頭髮，讓他的每個動作都性感致命。

  
　　“哈？”李東海抬眼看他。

  
　　“套子...”李赫宰也看著眼睛泛紅的他。

  
　　李東海皺了下眉，“做。”

  
　　話才剛說完，李赫宰的慾望就擠開穴口，一點一點的進來，一手按摩著進入的周圍，嘴在鎖骨的位子啄吻著。

  
　　“嘶...”痛。

  
　　很痛。

 

　　“你沒做過嗎？”李赫宰在擠進一小段後問，太緊了。

  
　　“看起來像很多次嗎？”李東海反問，泛紅的眼眶溢出淚水，卻又因為發情期無法喊停，李赫宰有些心疼，所以他更努力溫柔，一點一點釋出帶有分散作用的信息素，但即使他已經快被信息素奪去理智，即使他根本不知道，李東海怎麼會選他。

  
　　好不容易整根沒入，李赫宰原本想停下來讓李東海適應，一抬眼就看到李東海張著嘴輕喘，淚水順著臉頰流下，信息素的香味再度撲鼻而來，李赫宰也忍不住了，開始大力的擺動腰部，狠狠的，大力的撞進李東海的身體。

  
　　“哈......等等...不......”李東海躺在辦公桌上，張著腿，承受著一次次的撞擊，過快的速度讓他有些難以呼吸，只能大口喘著氣，呻吟也支離破碎，雙手在桌上亂抓，卻什麼也抓不住。

  
　　李赫宰把掌心貼上李東海的掌心，牢牢的抓著，吻落到他敞開的胸口，留下一顆又一顆紅印，身下速度稍微放慢，這次讓李東海的呻吟完整了。

  
　　“嗯......我不行了...嗯啊......”李東海閉著眼，身體隨著李赫宰每次的進入往後一點，又隨著抽出往前，紅著臉，眼淚不受控制的流下，李赫宰的信息素令人成癮。

  
　　“叩！叩！”響亮的敲門聲停止了兩人的動作，一起望向門口，深怕在門外的那個人開門進來。

  
　　剛剛有鎖門嗎？李赫宰想。

 

　　還好李東海平時就囑咐過秘書未經同意不準開門進來，站在門口等著回應。

  
　　“咳，什麼事？”李東海被李赫宰扶著腰撐起身子，用手指拭了拭眼角的淚，清了清喉嚨，故作鎮定的回覆。

  
　　“醫藥公司的何總想確認下次會議的時間。”

  
　　“我等等...”李東海表面冷靜，肉穴卻緊緊抓著李赫宰的性器，慾火焚身卻無法動彈，李赫宰深吸了一口氣，“啊！”還是頂了進去，李東海忍不住叫了出來，紅著眼眶惡狠狠的瞪了李赫宰一眼，“...等等會回覆他。”接著繼續把話說完。

  
　　接著就聽到秘書高跟鞋叩叩叩的聲音漸漸遠去，李赫宰一下子猛的加快速度，“等等...嗯......”突然的刺激，李東海沒能忍住，白液全灑在自己的襯衫，更添幾分淫靡。

  
　　後穴隨著高潮緊緊纏著李赫宰的肉柱，李赫宰又加快了速度，手指撫上李東海後頸發熱的腺體，嚇得李東海一顫“啊......”，李赫宰只是帶著笑，輕輕咬著李東海凸起的喉結，趕在噴發前把肉柱抽了出來，射在李東海身上，和他自己剛剛噴出來的融在一起。

  
　　辦公桌一片淫靡，白濁的液體攤在襯衫上，微微透著泛紅的軀體，精實的胸膛上下起伏，性器半軟著，前端還一點一點淌著水，身下的人眼神迷離，微張著嘴喘著氣，淚水不受控制的順著臉頰流下，李赫宰還未將慾望抽出，默默的凝視著這片景。

  
　　其實他剛才是真的想標記的，身為Alpha的佔有慾再加上讓他動情的一幕幕，李赫宰很想咬上李東海後頸發燙的腺體，但他心裡告訴自己不可以，他從剛進公司就注意到他了，姣好的長相，直挺的身板，強大的工作能力及總裁的身份，讓他看起來像個Alpha，李赫宰原本是不抱希望的。

  
　　但李東海是個Omega。

  
　　李東海在自己最脆弱的時候找了他。

  
　　李東海願意為他張開腿，為他一下一下的挺進流淚。

 

　　被這樣對待，有人能不追的嗎？

  
　　李赫宰是追定了。

 

 

 

　　在那之後，李東海對於自己的失常感到有些不安，他明明就不瞭解李赫宰，對於李赫宰他什麼都不知道，他的身份是不允許發生這種事的。

  
　　他親自準備了份合約書，承諾給李赫宰很大一筆的封口費，把李赫宰叫進自己的辦公室，將合約書遞到他眼前，李赫宰僅看一眼便無奈的笑了。

 

　　“果然是當總裁的料呢。”

  
　　“？”

  
　　“你為什麼會選我？”李赫宰說出自己這幾天的疑問。

  
　　李東海皺了下眉“......只是想到了而已。”

  
　　李赫宰露出笑容“明明都不瞭解我？”

  
　　“所以準備了這份合約。”李東海轉著手上的筆，答的理所當然。

  
　　“那如果我不簽呢？”李赫宰勾起嘴角。

 

　　“...錢？”李東海放下筆。

  
　　“不用，我不會說的。”李赫宰帶著溫和的笑，點了下頭，瀟灑轉身。

  
　　“對了，下次需要還是可以找我。”李赫宰回頭，在嘴邊做了個拉上拉鍊的動作“我口風很緊的。”

 

　　......

  
　　“哈，那什麼啊！”李東海在門一關上就忍不住笑出聲，帶了點嘲笑的意味，卻沒注意到自己紅透了的耳尖。

  
　　...長得確實好看。兩人同時想到。

 

 

 

　　李赫宰開始喝起了咖啡，偶爾還給李東海帶一杯，他以前一直是個嗜甜的人，不太愛喝咖啡的，他周遭的朋友都感到驚訝。

  
　　“你最近是怎麼了啊？”金鐘雲好奇的問他。

  
　　“嗯？”

  
　　“怎麼喝起咖啡了？”

  
　　李赫宰看了眼手裡的咖啡，淡淡的笑。

  
　　“只是懷念咖啡的味道罷了。”

 

 

　　『那個...』李東海拿著手機，猶豫的按下兩個字。

  
　　我是總裁欸，這樣打也太不像上司了吧？刪掉刪掉...

  
　　『我說...』

 

　　這樣行嗎，他知道我是誰嗎？要自我介紹一下嗎？

  
　　李東海已經持續這個狀態一個小時了，他好不容易下定決心要約他，畢竟在那次之後的發情期，他實在是太痛苦了...打了抑制劑也無法讓自己專注於工作，忍無可忍的想著自己處理，卻又怎麼弄都射不出來。

  
　　反正他也說過可以找他......

 

 

　　『我是你老闆，下班我接你。』


End file.
